Jessica
=Jessica= Jessica in Merchant of Venice In The Merchant of Venice, ''Jessica is the daughter of Shylock, a Jewish money lender. She is in love with Lorenzo, a friend of Antonio and Bassanio. They plan to steal from Jessica's' father and runaway to elope. Jessica in Serpent of Venice In ''The Serpent of Venice, ''Jessica is still in love with Lorenzo and they still had planned to steal money from her father and runaway together, yet what he had planned was to kill her. That was until he dies. She is also still Jewish. Her personality changes whereas she is rather rude and a smart mouth. Act Il Jessica is first introduced into the book when she finds Pocket on the shore side and brings him up to her home where she planned to give him a circumcision. She had wished to make him her slave, technically her fathers slave. Originally her plan was to make Pocket her fathers slave so then she could elope with Lorenzo and not worry about her father being home alone. Act IIl Jessica leaves her home with Pocket thinking she will be reunited with Lorenzo and they can be happy together, or so she thought. During the trip, Pocket wakes up yelling " You're the bloody Jewess!" Jessica was annoyed of him. Pocket then said that he now realizes that Jessica is the Jewess that he is not suppose to shag. Jessica said " I'd snatch your bullocks off and fed them to the fish if you tried..." She basically shows her hatred towards Pocket. Evidently she helps Pocket rescue Jeff, Drool, and Marco Polo. Act lV Jessica returns from rescuing Jeff and has him in a sack playing around with her hat. As they headed onto the boat Jessica says "Which rather forces the question of who the fuck is the fellow sitting at the back of the boat?" To their conclusion it was only Marco Polo, Drool's Venetian cellmate from prison. At the time Jessica was not talking to Pocket because she found out about him spending her father's gold. So it worried Pocket, and he made Drool follow her around the ship. Pocket then tries to talk to her about it and all she had to say was "And will he repay my mother's ring, which I had to give for your fucking monkey? My father's turquoise wedding ring." Pocket informs her that ''she did steal from her father first. Jessica was worried of what Lorenzo would say when she told him she did not have money. That's when Drool says that Viv had eaten Lorenzo. Jessica was filled with tears not knowing this. Even though Pocket still lied why he had died Jessica was still in tears. Act V During this Act, Jessica and Pocket are at Shylocks court hearing against Antonio (still dressed as a man). Shylock and Pocket are both sentence to go to prison, but before they are arrested pocket causes a big scene and changes the Doge's mind. After the court, Jessica and Pocket set out on an adventure. Shylock was mad because he thought this was a sign of marriage, although Jessica said she would never marry Pocket. Sources The Merchant of Venice. Dir. Daniel Algrant. By William Shakespeare. Screenplay by Michael Radford. Perf. Al Pacino and Jeremy Irons. Sony Pictures, 2004. DVD. Moore, Christopher. The Serpent of Venice. New York: HarperCollins, 2014. Print. Shakespeare, William. The Merchant of Venice. Ed. Leah S. Marcus. New York: Norton, 2006. Print. Shylock and Jessica. Painting by Maurycy Gottlieb, 1876. Public domain. Jessica. Digital image. Relationship between Shylock and Jessica. N.p., 12 Apr. 2012. Web. 18 Mar. 2016. Jessica and Lorenzo. Digital image. Merchant of Venice Jessica Quotes. N.p., n.d. Web. 18 Mar. 2016. Eloping Time! Digital image. Jessica Merchant Venice. N.p., 15 Apr. 2012. Web. 18 Mar. 2016. Jessica dressed as a man. Digital image. Merchant Scandal. N.p., 14 June 2008. Web. 18 Mar. 2016. Gallery Jessica leaving with Lorezo.png|Jessica leaving her Fathers home to go with Lorenzo Jessica as a Man.jpg|Jessica dressed as a man Jessica and Lorenzo.jpg|Jessica and Lorenzo Jessica and Shylock.jpg|Shylock and Jessica